


Growing up

by arikoala



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum and Ashtons daughter is married, Calum being emotional, Luke and Michael are not mentionned, i hope its cute, its not very good but oh well its here now, to michaels son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arikoala/pseuds/arikoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remember when you were just an idea, an ideal even.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So this is just a little drabble that I wrote and it's really not my best work but yeah I just wanted to share it with you!  
> So English is not my first language! Sorry for any mistake!
> 
> Title is from the song Growing Up by Macklemore & Ryan Lweis ft. Ed Sheeran  
> Wich is also my inspiration for this!! (Meaning I listened to it on repeat while I wrote haha)

“I remember when you were just an idea, an ideal even. Because it’s what it was at first, an ideal life goal. And then you became an idea because maybe it was possible, maybe we could be a real family. After that, you became real. Well not at first, you were unreachable, you were in your little cocoon, all warm and cozy. We were waiting for you, so bad, your dad and me.

Seven and a half months later, you arrived. All pink with fuzzy peach hair on the top of your head, the most beautiful human being. Still today you look so much like your dad. It was hard, leaving you there, at the hospital. Not knowing if you would still be there when we would come back. We knew we had no choice but it was so heartbreaking each time. We got you home three weeks later. I remember how Biscuit, that was renamed Piggy thanks to you, was ecstatic to meet you. You weren’t even scared! So small and so brave. Still the same 28 years later, all reckless and never looking in what could possibly go wrong, such a strong little girl you were. Did we ever tell you how proud we are? You made us so proud and –”

“Cal, come on baby, finish what you already wrote”

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry.” I clear my throat. Okay, let’s do this.

“So as I was saying, the dog, Biscuit, or Piggy, was very excited to meet you! And your uncles and aunts as well and then you were a year old and time pasted by, it was incredible. I remember it was when you started to walk and obviously, walking wasn’t enough for you so you had to run, you know! And you fell face first on the linoleum.” I chuckle.

“I see it when I close my eyes, still. Just like it was yesterday. And you don’t remember what you did next but I do. Do you want to know what you did? You lifted yourself from the floor, like it was nothing, and you started running the other way! It probably seems irrelevant now, but you always impressed me, even at two years old. Because when everybody would just give up, you would always get up and fight back against every struggle life sends your way.”

I stop to take a breath and look at her, my beautiful daughter. I can feel my husband’s eyes on me but right now she’s the only important thing in this room. All in white in her beautiful wedding gown. Her brown hair and hazel eyes, just like Ashton’s. She’s all my love and pride and I wish I could just tell her every single thing there is left on my paper, but everything gets stuck in my throat with emotions. I wish I could tell her how proud I am and how nothing in my life as ever made me this happy and content with myself but nothing gets out.

Her eyes and full of tears and I can fell some of mine falling on both of my cheeks and when did I start crying? I can feel my husband’s hand taking mine and I see her get up. It takes two seconds before she’s in my arms. I press her as close as I can and I don’t want to let go. She’s my little baby and now that she’s married I feel like she won’t ever be my little girl anymore and it scares me a little bit. What if he is not the one for her? What if she gets sad and I’m not there? Will he give her a hot chocolate and put on her favourite movie? And if she gets hurt? Will he be there to take good care of her? I don’t know if she can feel all of my insecurities but she holds on tighter. I’m crying and she is too, I can hear her and it breaks my heart. I slowly detach myself from her and she’s looking right into my eyes.

“You know I love you dad.”

“Love you too little miss Hood. Or should I say Clifford now.” I smile.

She smiles back and I know she’ll be just fine. My little baby all grown up.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think :)


End file.
